pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Trinidad
David Trinidad (born 1953) is an American poet and academic. Life Trinidad was born in Los Angeles, California. In the early 1980s, he was a member of a group of poets active at the Beyond Baroque Literary Arts Center in Venice, California; other members included Dennis Cooper, Bob Flanagan, and Amy Gerstler. As editor of Sherwood Press, he published books by Cooper, Flanagan, Gerstler, Tim Dlugos, Alice Notley, and others. In 1988, Trinidad relocated to New York City. He earned a Master of Fine Arts from Brooklyn College in 1990. He has taught at Rutgers University, The New School, and Princeton University. In 2002, Trinidad moved to Chicago to teach at Columbia College Chicago, where he co-founded literary journal Court Green. Recognition His collection Plasticville (2000) was a finalist for the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize of the Academy of American Poets. Publications Poetry *''Pavane''. Chatsworth, CA: Sherwood Books, 1981; Los Angeles: Illuminati, 1988. *''Monday, Monday''. Los Angeles: Cold Calm Press, 1985. *''November''. Madras & New York: Hanuman Books, 1986. *''A Taste of Honey'' (with Bob Flanagan, 1990) *''Hand Over Heart: Poems, 1981-1988''. New York: Amethyst, 1991. *''Answer Song''. London & New York: Serpent's Tail / High Risk Books, 1994. *''Essay with Movable Parts''. Normal, IL: Thomgate Road, 1998. *''Chain Chain Chain'' (with Jeffery Conway and Lynn Crosbie, 2000) *''Plasticville: Poems''. New York: Turtle Point / London: Turnaround, 2000. *''Phoebe 2002: An Essay in Verse'' (with Jeffery Conway and Lynn Crosbie, 2003) *''From a Poem in Progress'' (with Fred Schmitz). New York: A Rest Press, 2005. *''Tiny Moon Notebook''. Washington, DC: Big Game Books, 2007. *''The Late Show''. New York: Turtle Point, 2007. *''Dear Prudence: New and selected poems''. New York: Turtle Point, 2011. *''Peyton Place: A haiku soap opera''. New York: Turtle Point, 2013. Short fiction *''Living Doll: A story''. Los Angeles: Illuminati, 1986. *''Three Stories''. Madras & New York: Hanuman Books, 1988. Non-fiction *''By Myself: An autobiography'' (with D.A. Powell). New York: Turtle Point, 2009. Edited *Tim Dlugos, Powerless: Selected poems, 1973-1990. New York: High Risk Books, 1996. *Abbe Stanford, Holding Our Own: Selected poems (edited with Maxine Scates). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. *''Saints of Hysteria: A half-century of collaborative American poetry'' (edited with Denise Duhamel & Maureen Seaton). Brooklyn, NY: Soft Skull, 2007. *Tim Dlugos, A Fast Life: The Collected Poems. Callicoon, NY: Nightboat Books, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Trinidad, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 29, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Guide to the David Trinidad Papers, ca. 1970-2002, Fales Library & Special Collections, New York University Notes External links ;Poems *David Trinidad's haiku *"Sheena is a Punk Rocker" *David Trinidad profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Three poems at Eoagh *David Trinidad at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *David Trinidad at YouTube ;Books *David Trinidad at Amazon.com ;About *David Trinidad at Columbia College. *[http://www.nytimes.com/2007/12/30/books/review/McHenry-t.html?_r=1&oref=slogin The Late Show] reviewed in the New York Times ;Etc. *The Fales Library Guide to the David Trinidad papers Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Columbia College Chicago faculty Category:Outlaw poets Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets